Keeping Close
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Was Ross' death.. really a death? What really happened? Did he die? Is he still here? Where is he? We don't know.. The most important question is.. Since Ross 'died'... will he have a hard time.. 'Keeping Close' (FORMERLY MidnightInParis21)
1. Don't Drift Off To Dreamland

**Welcome to this WONDERFUL sequel of a WONDERFUL story titled, "Main Stage and Memory Loss" :D It WAS wonderful.. correct? :) Hehe.. I HOPE IT WAS! :D Well.. Here is the SEQUEL! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

He killed himself.. he really did. Riker killed himself. It had been a year since Ross' death.. and Riker killed himself. Why? Well.. he tried living with thinking that it was his fault that his little brother died.. but he just couldn't do it. It got to him. He drove him crazy. So.. he overdosed. Overdosing was the least painful way to die. He just had to fall asleep.. and he wouldn't wake up. It was that simple.

Nobody knew he was dead. He left everyone. He left to Canada. He thought moving countries might help him forget his family.. his friends.. Ross. It didn't work. It just made everything worse.. He couldn't see his family.. his friends.. he couldn't go visit Ross' grave. He missed everyone. But, he had to stay in his apartment for at least two years.. it had only been one. He was lonely.. and since he was lonely.. he killed himself. He was depressed. He had no one. What else was he supposed to do?

* * *

Riker woke up, startled. He was alive. He hadn't killed himself. He was alright. He was sitting in his room, on his bed. It was the day after Ross' funeral. It was right before dinner. Rocky would be coming up to get Riker right about.. now.

"Riker, it's time for dinner." Rocky said, mopey. Then he walked back downstairs.

Riker stared at the now open door. "I'm not eating.." He mumbled.

* * *

Riker, once again, woke up. He looked around. It was the day of Ross' funeral. Riker had just got called up to give his speech.

Riker walked up to the podium, his face stained with tears. He was about to speak.. when..

* * *

Riker, again, woke up. It was the day after Ross death.. everyone was depressed. The house was silent. There was no talking. Nothing. It was kind of creepy..

Ryland locked himself in his and, what used to be, Ross' room.

Rydel was gone with Ratliff.

Rocky left to his friends house.

Riker was pretty much alone..

* * *

Riker woke up. He was in a hospital room. It was the day of Ross' death.

The hospital started playing, _'Never Be The Same'_, by RED.. and Riker's eyes shot to Ross' heart monitor. It had gone flat. Within a second, there were doctors and nurses surrounding Ross. They were yelling out stuff that Riker wasn't focused on.

Riker knew Ross was going to die any second..

Just as Ross was about to shatter..

* * *

Ross woke up.. screaming.

Riker shook Ross, "Wake up! Ross!"

Ross opened his eyes, to see his oldest brother. "Riker!" Ross screamed, hugging his older brother.

"Sshh." Riker soothed, "It's alright.. You're alright."

Ross just stayed in Riker's arms.. crying.

"_It was all a dream.._" Riker whispered, "_It was all a dream.._"

Ross slowly stopped crying.. "You're right.. it was all.. a dream.."

Riker ran his hand up and down his baby brother's back.

"W-where am I?" Ross asked, examining his surroundings.

"You're in the hospital in Santa Ana.." Riker explained, "You kinda fell into a mosh pit while crowd surfing."

Ross eyes widened, "B-but I'm okay.. right?"

Riker smiled, "You're perfectly fine."

Ross let out a sigh of relief, "What about the tour?"

"We canceled it." Riker shrugged, "You were hurt.. so we canceled it."

Ross frowned, "But.. we hate letting our fans down."

Riker shrugged, "I'd rather let our fans down.. than have you get even more hurt than you already are."

Ross smiled, "Thanks.."

Riker kissed his baby brother's forehead. "You're welcome.. Now, get some rest."

Ross nodded, and let go of Riker. He laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and instantly.. fell asleep.

Riker sat next to Ross on his bed, smiling. "You're alright.. You're perfect."

This time.. Ross did _not_.. drift off into Dreamland..

* * *

**Hehe! Chapter 1.. DONE! :D How'd you like it guys? Did it.. CONFUZZLE you!? :O Hehe.. I know.. I'm evil.. Just keep reading! :D I will be posting like.. 3 new stories! :D**

**Titles:**

**1. _'Half A Heart Too Small'_**

**2. '_His Own Little World'_**

**3. _'17 Degrees; 51 Degrees'_**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	2. Darkness Takes Him Under

**Hello! Ready for a WONDERFUL update? :D OF COURSE YOU ARE! :D Hehe.. I got like 25 reviews on THE FIRST chapter! :O**

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross woke up.. screaming._

_Riker shook Ross, "Wake up! Ross!"_

_Ross opened his eyes, to see his oldest brother. "Riker!" Ross screamed, hugging his older brother._

_"Sshh." Riker soothed, "It's alright.. You're alright."_

_Ross just stayed in Riker's arms.. crying._

_"It was all a dream.." Riker whispered, "It was all a dream.."_

_Ross slowly stopped crying.. "You're right.. it was all.. a dream.."_

_Riker ran his hand up and down his baby brother's back._

_"W-where am I?" Ross asked, examining his surroundings._

_"You're in the hospital in Santa Ana.." Riker explained, "You kinda fell into a mosh pit while crowd surfing."_

_Ross eyes widened, "B-but I'm okay.. right?"_

_Riker smiled, "You're perfectly fine."_

_Ross let out a sigh of relief, "What about the tour?"_

_"We canceled it." Riker shrugged, "You were hurt.. so we canceled it."_

_Ross frowned, "But.. we hate letting our fans down."_

_Riker shrugged, "I'd rather let our fans down.. than have you get even more hurt than you already are."_

_Ross smiled, "Thanks.."_

_Riker kissed his baby brother's forehead. "You're welcome.. Now, get some rest."_

_Ross nodded, and let go of Riker. He laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and instantly.. fell asleep._

_Riker sat next to Ross on his bed, smiling. "You're alright.. You're perfect."_

_This time.. Ross did not.. drift off into Dreamland.._

* * *

The next morning, Ross was released from the hospital. He couldn't be happier.

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

Ross was sitting with everyone in the back of the bus. He was still a bit shooken up from his dream, but at least it was only a dream.

Riker looked over at Ross, and saw that he had 'spaced out'. "Ross?" Riker said, "Ross!" Riker clapped his hands in front of his baby brother's face.

"What!?" Ross shouted, holding his head.

Riker noticed that Ross was holding his head. "Does your head hurt?"

Ross closed his eyes, "Only a little bit." He said, suddenly wincing.

"Ross." Riker said, sternly. "You can tell me if your head hurts."

Ross shook his head, "It only hurts a little bit. There's just a sharp pain that shoots through my head every few seconds."

Riker frowned, "Do you wanna take ibuprofen?"

Ross shook his head, "No. I'm sure it'll go away within five minutes."

Ross nodded, unconvinced. "Okay."

[=== HOME IN LOS ANGELES ===]

Everyone walked through the door to their house, and immediately sat on the couch.. well, except for Ross. Ross barely made it to the door, and when he got inside.. he fell to the ground.

"Ross!" Riker screamed, standing up and running to his little brother. "What happened?"

"I-I just lost balance." Ross stuttered, blinking a few times.

Riker noticed how Ross was blinking and rubbing his eyes.. almost like he was trying to clear his eyes, because he couldn't see. Riker frowned. He wondered why Ross wouldn't have been able to see, but he just shook that off.

Ross stood up, "I-I-I-I-I wanna go to b-b-bed.." He slowly made his way to his room.

Riker watched how Ross walked.. he was limping. Maybe the damages were worse than the doctors had said? Maybe that mosh pit really HAD done some damage to Ross? This worried Riker. He didn't have any clue what to do. I guess he would just have to keep a close eye on Ross throughout the night.

[=== LATER THAT NIGHT (4:00 AM) ===]

Later that night, at about 4:00 AM, Riker heard something coming from Ross and Ryland's room. So he got up, and went to see what was up. And when he opened the door, he froze. It was Ross, sprawled out on the ground, his body tense, his back arched, screaming. Riker rushed to his little brother's side. He held his little brother in his arms.

"Shh.." Riker soothed, "You're okay. You're fine." But Riker wasn't too sure about that. "Y-you're perfect.. right?"

Ross just kept screaming, arching his back more and more every second.

Riker was holding Ross as best as he could, but as Ross arched his back more.. the harder it became to hold him.

Ross' eyes were slowly closing.. but his body was tense. The darkness was slowly drowning him. Just like it did in his dream.. only this time, it was different. This time, the darkness was friendly. It wanted to help him.

Riker shook Ross, "Ross! Stay. Awake." He slapped Ross across the face, to keep him awake.

Ross' eyes flew open, and he looked at Riker. He just stared at his big brother for a moment, before slapping him as hard as he could.

This shocked Riker. It hurt.. really bad. But that's not what he was worried about right now.

Ross stared at Riker for a moment, before slapping him again. He had no clue what he was doing. He thought he was doing something good, because Riker did it. Right now, Ross had completely forgotten pretty much everything he knew. He forgot how to talk, speak, move, everything. He couldn't control his own actions, that's why he was hitting Riker. He was about to slap Riker again.. but Riker grabbed his hand.

Riker held Ross was tight as he could. He didn't want to be slapped anymore, and he just wanted Ross to be okay.

Ross kept arching his back, and screaming at the top of his lungs. He slapped Riker numerous times. Ross had no clue what he was doing. He didn't know he was arching his back. He didn't know he was screaming. He didn't know he was slapping Riker. He just did it. Ross' eyes were slowly closing.

Riker shook and slapped Ross, trying to keep him awake.

Ross paid no attention. He couldn't feel anything. His whole body was numb, except for the excruciating pain that shot through his body every second of every minute. Ross let the darkness drown him. The friendly darkness that wanted to help, slowly took Ross under it's comforting waves. He was gone..

The darkness took him under.

* * *

**Chapter 2 DONE! :D YAY! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I didn't know what to do! XP Haha! Once again.. this story is pretty much based on PERSONAL EXPERIENCES!**

**I'd LOVE another 25 reviews for THIS chapter too! :D Then I'd be at 50 review for just TWO chapters! :3 Hehe..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	3. Dark Pool Returns: Time To Pull The Plug

**Hello! :3 Hehe.. I love you guys so much! Oh yeah, DRAMA is coming in this chapter! PLENTY OF IT! :D**

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

_Riker held Ross has tight as he could. He didn't want to be slapped anymore, and he just wanted Ross to be okay._

_Ross kept arching his back, and screaming at the top of his lungs. He slapped Riker numerous times. Ross had no clue what he was doing. He didn't know he was arching his back. He didn't know he was screaming. He didn't know he was slapping Riker. He just did it. Ross' eyes were slowly closing._

_Riker shook and slapped Ross, trying to keep him awake._

_Ross paid no attention. He couldn't feel anything. His whole body was numb, except for the excruciating pain that shot through his body every second of every minute. Ross let the darkness drown him. The friendly darkness that wanted to help, slowly took Ross under it's comforting waves. He was gone.._

_The darkness took him under._

* * *

Eventually, Ross fell asleep. Riker didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. He knew that Ross needed to sleep.. but he was scared that he might not wake up. Ross was still breathing, yes.. but you're still breathing when in a coma, right?

Riker quickly looked down at his baby brother, and saw his eyes move under his eyelids. Riker didn't know if that was good or bad. He didn't know if it meant anything or not. He then felt his brother writhing around in his arms. That was when he knew that his baby brother was okay. But, that was also when something else happened.

Ross' eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up. He was breathing heavily, almost like he couldn't breathe. One hand flew to his chest, and the other flew to his throat. His chest tightened, and his airways closed. Ross was now unable to breathe.

"Ross!" Riker screamed, "Breathe!"

Ross violently shook his head, trying to say that he couldn't.

"Why not!?" Riker shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ross started hitting hitting Riker's chest, as hard as he could. He hit his older brother's chest, while scratching at his own throat. Ross' vision slowly began going black. The painful ocean of darkness had come back to drown him in it's pain-filled waves. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head.

Riker shook his little brother violently. "Stay awake!" He screamed, "Do. NOT. Fall. Asleep.!"

It was too late.. Ross was gone; Out like a light.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

The next day.. Ross still hadn't woken up. Riker didn't know if he was just sleeping, or if he was in a.. coma. He tried to believe that it was the first option, even though he knew it was the second.

Ross was hooked up to everything that pointed to being in a coma. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, I.V drip, ventilator, and.. Life Support. Ross was in a coma.

[=== TWO WEEKS LATER ===]

Riker stared at his little brother. Ross still hadn't woken up. Everyone really thought he would've by now. Maybe he wasn't going to at all? No. They weren't going to think that way.

Riker sat in the far corner of Ross' hospital room. He was just sitting there, enjoying the silence, when Ross' doctor came in.

"It's time." The doctor said, sadly.

"F-for what?" Riker stuttered, already knowing the answer to his question.

"We have to pull the plug." The doctor stated.

Riker then broke down in tears. "No. No. No. No!" He screamed, "We can't! Not yet! We have to wait! He WILL wake up! I know it!"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's been two weeks. We can't wait any longer."

"B-but we HAVE to!" Riker screamed.

"We can't." The doctor sighed, "I am so sorry."

Riker was now in tears. He just broke down right then and there. "You.. can't.."

The doctor went to pull the plug. He was actually going to turn off the Life Support.

Riker couldn't believe it. The doctor was going to turn off the life support, without letting him have one last goodbye to Ross. How cruel was this man?

Just as the doctor was about to flip off the Life Support..

"Stop!" Riker screamed, standing up.

Riker had heard a very, very faint beep.. coming from none other than..

Ross' heart monitor.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 3! :D Sorry if it was rushed! I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I needed to get something up. _BUT_ I _HONESTLY LOVED_ how this turned out! :3 Hehe.. Sorry for the shortness! But it was Drama filled! So that's alright! :3**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	4. Don't Fall Asleep: 3 Weeks With No Sleep

**Hai! :3 I'm bothering my brother as I write this! :) Hehe..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Riker stared at his little brother. Ross still hadn't woken up. Everyone really thought he would've by now. Maybe he wasn't going to at all? No. They weren't going to think that way._

_Riker sat in the far corner of Ross' hospital room. He was just sitting there, enjoying the silence, when Ross' doctor came in._

_"It's time." The doctor said, sadly._

_"F-for what?" Riker stuttered, already knowing the answer to his question._

_"We have to pull the plug." The doctor stated._

_Riker then broke down in tears. "No. No. No. No!" He screamed, "We can't! Not yet! We have to wait! He WILL wake up! I know it!"_

_The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's been two weeks. We can't wait any longer."_

_"B-but we HAVE to!" Riker screamed._

_"We can't." The doctor sighed, "I am so sorry."_

_Riker was now in tears. He just broke down right then and there. "You.. can't.."_

_The doctor went to pull the plug. He was actually going to turn off the Life Support._

_Riker couldn't believe it. The doctor was going to turn off the life support, without letting him have one last goodbye to Ross. How cruel was this man?_

_Just as the doctor was about to flip off the Life Support.._

_"Stop!" Riker screamed, standing up._

_Riker had heard a very, very faint beep.. coming from none other than.._

_Ross' heart monitor._

* * *

"Stop!" Riker screamed, standing up and running to Ross' heart monitor. The green light on it was spiking. Not a lot, but enough to know that Ross was alive. He was awake. "He's awake."

Ross' eyes slowly opened, and when he saw Riker.. he smiled. "Riker!" He tried yelling, but it turned out more like a whisper.

Riker heard the faint whisper, and turned to look at his baby brother. "Ross!" Riker exclaimed, running to his baby brother's side. "You're okay.."

[=== TWO DAYS LATER ===]

Ross was just getting released from the hospital.

"Come on, Ross!" Rocky called.

Ross had been changing for twenty minutes. Something was up.

Riker knocked on the hospital room door. "Ross? You okay in there?"

Silence.

"Ross?" Riker called, "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Ross!" Riker screamed, "Please respond!"

Then a shrill scream came from inside the room.

Riker's eyes widened, and be shoved the door open. Inside, was Ross, lying on the ground. "Ross! What happened?"

Tears were streaming down Ross' face. "It hurts."

Riker frowned, "What hurts?"

"Everything!" Ross screamed, "Even if I just move my finger, a sharp pain shoots through my entire body! Even when I blink, the pain shoots through me! When I BLINK, Riker!"

Riker slowly walked over to his baby brother, kneeling down next to him. "What happens if someone touches you?"

Ross shrugged, "I don't know. And I DON'T want to find out!"

Riker stood back up, "Too bad." He then picked up his baby brother, being that picking him up was obviously the only way Ross would get out of that hospital room.

When Riker picked Ross up.. Ross immediately began screaming. He was trying to get out of Riker's grip, because he didn't want to be touched any longer, but the more he struggled.. the more it hurt.

Riker hurried as fast as he could out of the hospital, and to the car. He just wanted to set Ross down so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. "Ross.. I'm almost there. I promise."

Ross continued to scream out in pain. "Put. Me. Down.!"

Riker finally got to the car, and quickly put Ross in the passenger seat, sitting next to him. "Ssh." He soothed, "Ross, you're alright. I promise."

Ross kept squirming around in his seat. "I'm tired."

"Then just fall asleep." Riker said, "I'll wake you up when we get home."

Ross nodded, and laid his head on Riker's lap, beginning to drift off to sleep.

Riker smiled down at his baby brother, but then realized something.. Ross' breathing was slowing. Riker shook his little brother, waking him up.

"What!?" Ross screamed, startled.

"I'm going to call your doctor." Riker said, "Do NOT fall asleep."

Ross slowly nodded.

"Hello?" Riker said into his phone. "Um, hey, can I speak to Dr. Munoz? Okay thanks." He waited for a moment, before speaking again. "Hello? Hey Dr. Munoz, um, I have a question. Okay. Can we let Ross fall asleep. Well, it's because he wasn't even sleeping yet, but he was falling asleep, and his breath was slowing. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah. Okay, thanks. Okay. Bye." He hung up his phone, putting it back in his pocket. "Ross?"

Ross stared at Riker, sleepy-eyed. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you sleep." Riker stated.

"Why not!?" Ross snapped, obviously very tired.

"Because we don't want you slipping into a coma again." Riker said, "I'm sorry."

Ross sighed, tears coming into his eyes.

"Whoa, how long can't he sleep?" Rocky asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Until he goes back to the hospital, which if everything goes well from here.. he will be going back for a checkup in three weeks." Riker said, biting his lip. "Sorry, Ross."

Ross shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair, before taking two fistfuls of hair and pulling on them. He pulled on his hair, as he fought the tears in his eyes from breaking out and streaming down his face.

Riker glanced at Ross, who was on the verge of tears, and sighed. "I'm sorry, baby bro." He whispered, looking out the window. "I'm so sorry.."

* * *

**Chapter 4 DONE! :3 Sorry, it was shorter! :) Oh! Just informing you.. something will happen to Ross in every chapter! :) Okay? Okay.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	5. What Is Going On With Ross?

**Hai! I didn't have the best week.. Crush got a girlfriend, lost my best friend because of his girlfriend, shoe broke at school.. yeah... not the best week. Anyway..**

**Oh! Parents were complaining about R5 AND Ross looks grumpy when he's tired. Like, REALLY grumpy, to the point none of the fans, but me, would go hear him!**

**I DEACTIVATED MY TWITTER! :D BUT FOLLOW MY FRIEND! :D /KaceyQueenHeart**

**ENJOY! :D**

**(All of the smiles I just typed.. were fake. :/)**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross slowly nodded._

_"Hello?" Riker said into his phone. "Um, hey, can I speak to Dr. Munoz? Okay thanks." He waited for a moment, before speaking again. "Hello? Hey Dr. Munoz, um, I have a question. Okay. Can we let Ross fall asleep. Well, it's because he wasn't even sleeping yet, but he was falling asleep, and his breath was slowing. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah. Okay, thanks. Okay. Bye." He hung up his phone, putting it back in his pocket. "Ross?"_

_Ross stared at Riker, sleepy-eyed. "Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry, but we can't let you sleep." Riker stated._

_"Why not!?" Ross snapped, obviously very tired._

_"Because we don't want you slipping into a coma again." Riker said, "I'm sorry."_

_Ross sighed, tears coming into his eyes._

_"Whoa, how long can't he sleep?" Rocky asked, eavesdropping on the conversation._

_"Until he goes back to the hospital, which if everything goes well from here.. he will be going back for a checkup in three weeks." Riker said, biting his lip. "Sorry, Ross."_

_Ross shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair, before taking two fistfuls of hair and pulling on them. He pulled on his hair, as he fought the tears in his eyes from breaking out and streaming down his face._

_Riker glanced at Ross, who was on the verge of tears, and sighed. "I'm sorry, baby bro." He whispered, looking out the window. "I'm so sorry.."_

* * *

[=== TWO DAYS LATER ===]

Ross sat on the couch, a dull, tired look in his eyes. A blank expression on his face. He hadn't slept in two days. I guess it was good they didn't have any shows, huh?

Riker walked into the living room, seeing his baby brother as he walked in. He sighed. Riker hated seeing Ross this upset. It hurt him.

Ross looked up at Riker, then down at his hands. Tears began streaming down his face, and falling onto his shirt, making small water marks on the cloth.

Riker sat down next to his little brother, and pulled him into a hug. At first, Ross was tense, not wanting to touch Riker, in fear of feeling the pain, once again. But when he realized that the pain was no longer there, he relaxed. "Ssh." Riker soothed, running his hand up and down his baby brother's back. "Calm down. You're alright. See? You're fine."

Ross nodded, relaxing in his brother's arms. He just sat there for a moment, feeling completely alright.

"I'm glad you're alright.." Riker whispered, smiling. He looked down at his little brother, seeing him completely relaxed. But then..

Ross' body tensed, as, what felt like, electricity shot through him. His back arched, until he was laying down on the couch.

"Ross!" Riker screamed, "Ross!"

Ross just lied there for a moment, before turning onto his stomach throwing up.

Riker ran his hand up and down his baby brother's back. "Ssh." Rker soothed, "You're alright. You're.. you're.. f-fine."

Ross threw up, until he had nothing left in his stomach. But, he kept gagging; dry heaving.

"Rocky!" Riker screamed, "Rydel!" He called for his siblings, "Ryland!"

Ross kept gagging. tears were streaming down his face, falling onto the ground.

"Get in here!" Riker screamed.

Ross, eventually, stopped gagging. He sat there, gasping for breath.

Riker sighed in relief, as his baby brother stopped gagging. "Are you okay?"

Ross nodded, "I-I'm fine.. just.. just tired."

Riker sighed, "I'm sorry, Ross. But, you can't sleep."

Ross stared at Riker for a moment. Then, he slapped his older brother.

This caught Riker by surprise. Ross just slapped him out of nowhere!

Ross was beginning to calm down, when he felt the shock of electricity shoot through him, again. His body tensed, his back arched, and he turned onto his stomach and began gagging, once again.

Riker sighed, once again, comforting his little brother. "What is going on with you?"

* * *

**End of chapter 5! :3 Hehe.. yay! Sorry that I took so long to update! I've had a long, stressful week/month.. :/ BUT, the month of May is almost over! :) So, then, NO MORE SCHOOL! :D YAY!**

**DEACTIVATED TWITTER! :D BUT FOLLOW MY FRIEND! :D /KaceyQueenHeart**

**GUYS! I WOULD LOVE MORE REVIEWS! WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER, I GOT 25 REVIEWS! AND WITH THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED.. I ONLY GOT 11 REVIEWS! AND TO GET 11 REVIEWS.. I HAD TO WAIT A WEEK TO POST! SO.. SPREAD THE WORD AND REVIEW? :D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D ^.^**


	6. Tell Us What's Wrong

**Hello! :) Hehe.. did you enjoy the last chapter? Yes? Okay. :) Hehe.. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Keeping Close_**

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross kept gagging. tears were streaming down his face, falling onto the ground._

_"Get in here!" Riker screamed._

_Ross, eventually, stopped gagging. He sat there, gasping for breath._

_Riker sighed in relief, as his baby brother stopped gagging. "Are you okay?"_

_Ross nodded, "I-I'm fine.. just.. just tired."_

_Riker sighed, "I'm sorry, Ross. But, you can't sleep."_

_Ross stared at Riker for a moment. Then, he slapped his older brother._

_This caught Riker by surprise. Ross just slapped him out of nowhere!_

_Ross was beginning to calm down, when he felt the shock of electricity shoot through him, again. His body tensed, his back arched, and he turned onto his stomach and began gagging, once again._

_Riker sighed, once again, comforting his little brother. "What is going on with you?"_

* * *

[=== THREE WEEKS LATER ===]

"Guys!" Rocky screamed, running into the living-room. "Guess what!?"

"What?" Riker asked.

"I booked us a tour!" Rocky exclaimed, smiling.

"What!?" Everyone screamed.

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Rocky shouted, "We haven't performed in a MONTH!"

"Yeah! I know! Because Ross almost died at our last show!" Riker screamed, standing up and grabbing Rocky's shirt.

"So!?" Rocky yelled, "That was the past! This is now! Sure, he was broken for awhile! But, I'm sure he's not anymore!"

"Ross might not be broken, anymore.." Riker said, "But you will be after 5 seconds."

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because I'm gonna break you!" Riker screamed, about to punch Rocky.

"Whoa!" Rydel shouted, standing up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No breaking! No punching! No hitting! No kicking! No fighting!"

Riker slowly let go of Rocky's shirt, glaring at him.

"So, is the tour on or not?" Rocky asked.

"Well, it has to be now." Riker said, "Come on, Ross. Lets go upstairs."

Ross nodded, standing up and following Riker.

[=== AN HOUR LATER ===]

Riker and Ross walked downstairs.

"I have to take Ross to the hospital for a checkup." Riker said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

Then, the two brothers left to the hospital.

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

"Mr. Lynch," The doctor said, directed at Riker. "I have good news and bad news."

"Well, Dr. Andrews.. I could really go for some good news." Riker said, biting his lip.

"Okay, well the good news is.. Ross may sleep again." Dr. Andrews said, smiling.

"That's great!" Riker said, smiling.

"Now, for the bad news.." Dr. Andrews said, "We will need to take some tests on Ross, to see what is wrong with him. We have an idea of what it is, but we cannot be positive, unless we do these tests."

"What kind of tests?" Riker asked, "Because he hates needles!"

"It's a simple procedure, called a Kidney Biopsy." Dr. Andrews explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Riker said, "You're going to cut my brother open?"

"In order to possibly save his life.. yes." Dr. Andrews said, getting annoyed.

Riker took a deep breath, "When will you do this?"

"How about.. three days from now?" Dr. Andrews said. checking his schedule.

"Okay." Riker said, standing up. "Can I take Ross and leave now?"

Dr. Andrews nodded, "You may."

[=== AT THE HOUSE ===]

"So, what happened!?" Ratliff asked, eagerly.

"Ratliff, why do you need to know, so desperately?" Riker asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ratliff shrugged, "He's my best friend.. I want to know."

"Okay, the doctor said, that Ross may sleep again." Riker explained, "But he has to go back in three days, for a Kidney Biopsy."

"W-why does he need a Kidney Biopsy?" Rydel asked, nervous.

"Well, they have an idea of what is wrong with him, but they need to do a Kidney Biopsy on him to make sure."

Everyone nodded, and tried to shake the nervousness off.

[=== THREE DAYS LATER (AFTER THE KIDNEY BIOPSY) ===]

Dr. Andrews walked out of the operating room.

"So, how'd it go?" Ratliff asked, once he saw Dr. Andrews.

"The procedure went great, now all we have to do is find out the test results." Dr. Andrews said, "We should have them by morning. We are keeping Ross here over night, but you may all go home."

They all decided to stay the night at the hospital.

"What if the test results don't come out.. happily?" Ratliff asked, biting his lip.

Rydel sighed, "If they don't come out happily.. there is nothing we can do about it.

"We'll just have to.. hope for the best, I guess." Rocky said, looking down.

Riker looked up, "No. We do not _hope_ for the best. We _pray_ for him to be alright. Why _hope_ when we can _pray_?"

Everyone looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

Then, Riker took Rydel's hand in his.

Rydel just looked up at her older brother, unsure of what to do. Then, she looked at Rocky, and took his hand in her's.

Rocky stared at his sister for a moment, before taking Ratliff's hand in his.

And Ratliff, immediately stood up, and took Riker's other hand in his.

They all then closed their eyes, and bowed their heads.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those, who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory.. for ever and ever." The four said in sync.

"Dear Lord, please protect our baby brother, from whatever danger there might be." Riker said, "Whether the danger is just arriving, or if it has been with him for years. Whether it is lurking around, waiting to make it's move and hurt Ross. Or if it's inside Ross, harming him as he lives his life. Protect him."

"Lord, don't let anything be wrong with Ross." Rydel said, "If he dies.. I swear, I do too. So please, don't kill him."

"Lord, you would never harm Ross." Rocky said, "I know that if anything is wrong with him.. it's not your doing."

"Lord, I know that whatever happens.. happens for a reason." Ratliff said, "So, if something is wrong with Ross and if he does end up dying.. it was just his time, I guess. I put no blame on you."

"Lord, all we are asking.." Riker said, "is that you keep Ross safe and alive. That is all we want, and all we need. Take away our careers if you have to, ruin R5. We. Do. Not. Care. We just want our little brother to be alright. And we will do whatever it takes, and risk whatever we have. So, please.. do this for us? And if not for us.. do it for Ross. In Jesus name we pray.."

The four all took a deep breath and said:

"Amen."

[=== THE NEXT MORNING ===]

The next morning, Ross woke up, startled. His eyes flew open, and he was sweating like crazy. He was breathing like a dog on the floor. His heart was racing. What is this? What is going on? Ross.. is having an anxiety attack. Why? No reason. What about? Nothing. It's just an out of the blue anxiety attack.

* * *

Dr. Andrews walked out into the hallway, seeing the, now awake, group. "I have the test results."

The group of four, all took a deep breath in sync.

There was a long silence, until Riker said:

"We're ready."

* * *

"Should we go down to the hospital?" Laura said to Raini and Calum. "They're finding out what's wrong with Ross today. I think we should be there.. for support."

"But, if it's something really bad.." Raini said, "We'll all just break down crying with them."

"Well, it's better to be there, and start break down crying.." Laura said, "than to be told over the phone, and try to hold in your tears until you hang up."

"She has a point." Calum sighed.

"Well then.." Raini said, "to the hospital."

* * *

"Wait!" Ratliff shouted, "I got a text from Laura! Her, Raini, and Calum are on their way."

"We're here!" Laura screamed, running down the hallway. "We're here!"

"Okay, give it to us straight, doc." Ratliff said, "We can take it."

"We got the test results at four in the morning, but you were all sleeping, and we decided not to wake you." Dr. Andrews explained, "The bottom line is, there is no easy way to tell you this. This is really hard to say. It is going to be really hard for you to hear. And it is going be really hard for you to take it in and fully accept it."

"Just fuckin' tell us already!" Riker screamed, anxious.

Dr. Andrews took a deep breath, along with everybody else.

"Ross has Lupus."

* * *

**Chapter 6 finished! :) I'm pretty proud of this chapter! I think I did pretty good! X3 Hehe.. And guys, Ross has Lupus.. my sister in law might have Lupus. So, personal experiences again! Hehe..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! /XxYourxTowerxX**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	7. Defining Lupus to Ross

**Helloo! :3 Hehe, I'm back and ready to roll! cx Well, lets just cut to the chase!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /XSecondGuessing**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_"Wait!" Ratliff shouted, "I got a text from Laura! Her, Raini, and Calum are on their way."_

_"We're here!" Laura screamed, running down the hallway. "We're here!"_

_"Okay, give it to us straight, doc." Ratliff said, "We can take it."_

_"We got the test results at four in the morning, but you were all sleeping, and we decided not to wake you." Dr. Andrews explained, "The bottom line is, there is no easy way to tell you this. This is really hard to say. It is going to be really hard for you to hear. And it is going be really hard for you to take it in and fully accept it."_

_"Just fuckin' tell us already!" Riker screamed, anxious._

_Dr. Andrews took a deep breath, along with everybody else._

_"Ross has Lupus."_

* * *

"Ross has Lupus." Dr. Andrews said, slowly.

"What is that?" Rocky asked.

"Well-" Dr. Andrews started, but got cut off.

"Wait." Riker said, "I think we should explain what it is.. to Ross."

Everyone agreed, so they walked into Ross' room.

* * *

"R-Ross?" Rocky said, walking into Ross' room.

"Yeah?" Ross asked, looking at his older brother.

"U-Um.." Rocky said, "Take it away, Riker."

"Ross," Riker said, "we know what's wrong with you."

"Oh really?" Ross asked, "Well, what's wrong with me?"

Riker stood there for a moment, biting his lip. "W-w-well.." He stuttered, "Y-you.. youhavelupus." He said, rushed.

"In English, please?" Ross laughed.

"Ross.." Riker said, "You have Lupus."

"What's Lupus?" Ross asked, oblivious.

"I-it.." Riker said, "well.."

"Lupus is an autoimmune disease where the body's immune system becomes hyperactive and attacks normal, healthy tissue." Dr. Andrews explained, "This results in symptoms such as inflammation, swelling, and damage to joints, skin, kidneys, blood, the heart, and lungs. Under normal function, the immune system makes proteins called antibodies in order to protect and fight against antigens such as viruses and bacteria. Lupus makes the immune system unable to differentiate between antigens and healthy tissue. This leads the immune system to direct antibodies against the healthy tissue, not just antigens, causing swelling, pain, and tissue damage."

"S-so.." Ross stuttered, "I.. I'm going to die.. aren't I?"

Riker shook his head, "No, Ross. No. You're not going to die."

"B-but, it's a deadly disease.. with no cure, right?" Ross stuttered, tears leaking from his eyes.

"W-w-well.." Riker whispered, "y-yes.. but, that doesn't mean you're going to die."

Ross just closed his eyes, as tear leaked from them, and rolled down his cheeks.

Riker sat on Ross' bed, and wrapped an arm around him. "You'll be alright.. okay?"

Ross just kept crying.

"Okay, there is no cure for Lupus." Dr. Andrews said, "But, there is treatments. Well, medicine." He handed Riker a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Riker questioned, taking the paper and examining it.

"That is a list of the Lupus Treatments." Dr. Andrews said.

Riker nodded, and read the list.

**- Antimalarial medicine:** This is used to relieve your joint and skin symptoms of lupus, such as rash and joint pain.

**- Steroids:** These decrease inflammation. They may be given as a pill, IV, or ointment.

**- NSAIDs:** These decrease swelling, pain, and fever. NSAIDs are available without a doctor's order. Ask your caregiver which medicine is right for you. Ask how much to take and when to take it. Take as directed. NSAIDs can cause stomach bleeding and kidney problems if not taken correctly.

**- Immunosuppressive medicine:** This is used to slow down your immune system. This will help your immune system not attack your body.

**- Cytotoxic medicine:** This is used to decrease inflammation in muscles or joints. It also slows down your immune system.

"I will be right back with all of the items on that list." Dr. Andrews stated, then left the room.

"This is a lot of medication." Riker sighed, "But, if it helps keep Ross alive.. he'll just have to take them."

Dr. Andrews then walked back in with the medication. "He has to take one of each a day." He said, handing the medication to Riker. "You guys may go, right after I give you this list of symptoms." He handed Riker another piece of paper with the symptoms of Lupus, and a card with Ross' next appointment date. "You may leave."

Riker looked down at the list of symptoms.

- Fatigue  
- Fever  
- Weight loss or gain  
- Joint pain, stiffness and swelling  
- Butterfly-shaped rash (malar rash) on the face that covers the cheeks and bridge of the nose  
- Skin lesions that appear or worsen with sun exposure  
- Mouth sores  
- Hair loss (alopecia)  
- Fingers and toes that turn white or blue when exposed to cold or during stressful periods (Raynaud's phenomenon)  
- Shortness of breath  
- Chest pain  
- Dry eyes  
- Easy bruising  
- Anxiety  
- Seizures  
- Depression  
- Memory loss

Once he read the last symptom on the list.. he closed his eyes, and held his breath. "Okay, I can keep an eye for.. all of this. I can do it."

And with that, he gathered up the rest of the family, and took Ross home.

* * *

"I'm tired." Ross whined, rubbing his eyes.

"You just woke up." Rocky said, "That's probably why."

Ross yawned as his eyes closed.

Riker hit Rocky over the head, "That's not why!" He shouted, "Fatigue is one of the symptoms on here."

Rocky bit his lip and nodded, "Right. Sorry."

Ross was rubbing his eyes, "My eyes hurt." He said, "I can't see."

"That's because you're rubbing your eyes." Riker said, "So, stop."

Ross kept rubbing his eyes, and trying to walk at the same time, until eventually he ran into a table. "Ow!" He screamed, "That hurt!"

Riker ran to his little brother, "Ross! What happened?"

"I-I ran into.. into that.. that table." Ross said.

"Did you get hurt?" Riker asked, "Let me see. What part of your body bumped into it?"

"My side." Ross said, sleepily.

"Let me see." Riker said, pulling up his little brother's shirt. And once he did, he saw a big purple bruise. "Ross! How did this happen? You ran into that thing five seconds ago!"

Ross just shrugged, "I don't know. All I know.. is that my eyes hurt, I'm tired, my chest hurts, I'm really hot, I feel like I can't bend my knees, and I feel like I just ran four miles." He said, gasping for breath.

"Lets get you to your bed." Riker said, helping his little brother stand up.

"But it's barely 1:00 PM." Rocky said.

"Shut up, Rocky!" Riker shouted, taking Ross to his room. "Okay, baby bro, just.. fall asleep."

Ross nodded and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't be hard to do." And with that.. he was out like a light.

* * *

Later that day, Riker had sneaked into Ross' room and taken his temperature.

103.6 degrees

Riker sighed, but that was when he noticed a small blotch on Ross cheek. It was.. butterfly shaped.

Riker then took the list of symptoms, grabbed a pen, and began checking off symptoms.

[x] Fatigue  
[x] Fever  
- Weight loss or gain  
[x] Joint pain, stiffness and swelling  
[x]Butterfly-shaped rash (malar rash) on the face that covers the cheeks and bridge of the nose  
- Skin lesions that appear or worsen with sun exposure  
- Mouth sores  
- Hair loss (alopecia)  
- Fingers and toes that turn white or blue when exposed to cold or during stressful periods (Raynaud's phenomenon)  
[x] Shortness of breath  
[x] Chest pain  
[x] Dry eyes  
[x] Easy bruising  
- Anxiety  
- Seizures  
- Depression  
- Memory loss

He sighed when he looked at how many he had checked off.. And they had all happened within half an hour. They had just found out that Ross had Lupus, and he had already experienced half of the symptoms. Riker then remembered something from before they knew he had Lupus..

[x] Seizures

Ross had a seizure about three weeks ago. Make that over half the list checked off.

Riker stared at the list, and picked out the symptoms that scared him the most.

- Weight loss or gain  
- Anxiety  
- Seizures  
- Depression  
- Memory loss

Those were the symptoms that scared him the most, because those were the symptoms that could kill or effect Ross. The bad thing is.. one of those symptoms has already happened.

[x] Seizures

Riker took a deep breathe and left for his room.

* * *

Ross woke up gasping for breath. He was sweating like crazy. He wiped sweat from his forehead, and blinked his eyes rapidly. "It was just a dream. Just.. a dream." He let tears leak from his eyes, as he laid his head back down onto the pillow. "Just.. a dream."

* * *

Another thing to check off on the list of symptoms.

- Anxiety

* * *

**Chapter 7 DONE! :D That was difficult to write.. Haha! Sorry if it was confusing or if it made no sense! cx I'm tired.. and ya know? Yeah.. I'm tired, so I'm making no sense.. XD Haha! Well..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /XSecondGuessing**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	8. Author's Note: Not an update, but READ!

**Hi guys! ^_^ Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I just wanted to ask you all to go read my new story on Wattpad! :) It's only a prologue so far. :) Haha, but my username on Wattpad is, "XxColorsOfTheWindxX" and the story is called, "People Throw Rocks at Things that Shine". :) Please read it! :D THANKS!**


	9. The Horrid Sight

**Hey guys! c: Uh, I'm gonna get right to the chase!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Keeping Close**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_He sighed when he looked at how many he had checked off.. And they had all happened within half an hour. They had just found out that Ross had Lupus, and he had already experienced half of the symptoms. Riker then remembered something from before they knew he had Lupus.._

_[x] Seizures_

_Ross had a seizure about three weeks ago. Make that over half the list checked off._

_Riker stared at the list, and picked out the symptoms that scared him the most._

_- Weight loss or gain_  
_- Anxiety_  
_- Seizures_  
_- Depression_  
_- Memory loss_

_Those were the symptoms that scared him the most, because those were the symptoms that could kill or effect Ross. The bad thing is.. one of those symptoms has already happened._

_[x] Seizures_

_Riker took a deep breathe and left for his room._

* * *

_Ross woke up gasping for breath. He was sweating like crazy. He wiped sweat from his forehead, and blinked his eyes rapidly. "It was just a dream. Just.. a dream." He let tears leak from his eyes, as he laid his head back down onto the pillow. "Just.. a dream."_

* * *

_Another thing to check off on the list of symptoms._

_- Anxiety_

* * *

Ross woke up to a pain in his chest, "Ugh." He groaned, standing up and walking out of his room.

* * *

"Morning Ross!" Stormie smiled, "Want some waffles?"

Ross nodded.

"Here you go." She said, placing 3 waffles on a plate and putting it in front of Ross.

"Thanks." Ross said, flatly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Stormie asked, worried.

"I'm just really hot." Ross sighed, "And tired. And I feel like I can't breathe or move very well."

Riker's eyes shot to the piece of paper sitting beside him.

"Why don't you go get a bit more rest?" Stormie suggested.

Ross shook his head, "No. We have rehearsal today."

Riker went to go say something, but he got cut off by Ross pushing his plate away from him and standing up.

"I'm not very hungry." Ross said, "I'm gonna go get ready."

Rocky looked at Riker, "Should we cancel rehearsal?"

Riker nodded, "I think so."

Rocky nodded and told Ryland to call and cancel.

Riker stood up and went to go check on his baby brother.

* * *

Riker knocked on the door, lightly, "Ross? You okay?"

Silence.

"Ross?" Riker knocked again.

Silence.

"Ross, I'm coming in." Riker said.

Silence.

Riker pushed the door open, only to see Ross, unconscious with a pool of blood around his head.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if it wasn't as good! I'm the author's big sister! c: So...yeah. Sorry it was so short, and SO SORRY for the wait! This is the new penname, btw! c:**

**Review for the next one? c:**


End file.
